What's Left Behind
by Windinuhanyou06
Summary: When Akane and Ranma finally put their engagment into action, do they even realize what they are leaving undone...?
1. Prolouge

**What's Left Behind**

**A/N:** Ok, so I am starting another fic... This one shall mainly be a Ryoga/Ukyo, but there will be alittleAkane/Ranma and Shampoo/Mousse also, cause I have been caught up on those pairing for awhile now. Basically Akane and Ranma are finally married, but do they realize how that will affect all of their friends? And here it is...

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own this either, but I own this plot and maybe that rock over there...

* * *

As the sun began to set over Nerima, no one could have realized the turmoil that was beginning to brew in the city. A chilling calm washed over the city. The usual buzz from those famous teens that had begun to bother that peaceful society, so long ago, were all no where to be found. Or at least to those who were use to seeing them out and about. 

At the Tendo Training hall everyone who had wittenessed the momment were now in utter shock. Even Happosai, the old perv, was speechless. Akane stared quietly at Ranma, of all the places this could have been the best, but he couldn't have said it when we were alone, no, he had to do it in front of all our friends and family!

-

Ryoga shot forward in the Tendo's backyard, pushing Ranma out of the way of Akane. Some how finding his way back from another one of his famous trips, Ryoga was ready to give Akane a very precious treasure he had acquired from one of the many towns he had 'accidentally' stumbled into. A blush swept over Ryoga's cheeks, as he shakily reached into his pack. Ranma stumbled back a few steps before quickly coming back. Before he had even had a chance to yell at Ryoga, Shampoo shot up over the nearby fence and landed right next to him.

"Airen!" she shouted out happily as she took Ranma in her arms. Akane suddenly fumed, Ryoga didn't seem to notice due to the fact that he couldn't find the present he was going to give her.

"Shampoo! Ugh, GET OFF ME!" Ranma yelled to no avail. Then, suddenly, out of no where, three chains shot straight at Ranma and Shampoo. Ranma wrapped his arms around Shampoo only long enougth to pull her out of the way.

"How dare you touch my Shampoo!" Mousse yelled, seeming not to notice the fact that he had almost hit her a momment ago. Shampoo fumed as quickly as Akane had.

"Mousse, I no am yours! Why you be so hard headed!" Shampoo angrily reached over, taking Ranma in a choke hold, "Can't you see, we in love." Akane gawked at Shampoo's comment, as Mousse bowed his head, anger slow seeping into him. Akane pulled out her trusty mallet.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN IN LOVE?" She screamed, instantly swinging her mallet, aiming for Ranma's head, but before contact could be made a large spatula spun around knocking the mallet out of Akane's hands. Instead, the mallet flew up into the air and came down right onto Ryoga's head, who was still searching for his now lost present.

"Akane," Ukyo said smoothly, "I can't having you kill my fiancee, with out my approval." Ukyo flipped up her spatula into the air and rested it on her shoulder.

"He's my fiancee too ya know!" Akane yelled back. Ryoga slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Yah, but every one knows I'm the cute one, so doesn't that mean I have more say?" Ukyo said cooly. Mousse seizing the momment of Shamppo having her back to him, rushed forward, spinning her around, and taking her hands. Ryoga hearing Ukyo's words, began to make his way forward, one more comment about Akane like that and I'll get angry.

"AIYAA! Mousse!" Shampoo yelled. She pulled one of her hands back and slapped him right across the face. The sheer force of the blow sent Mousse spiraling tothe ground, before finally blacking out.

"Arrgh, I can't take this anymore, I will not stand around and let you or anyone else ridicule me!" Akane shouted at the top of her lungs. She jumped backward, once again grabbing her trusty mallet. She hurled it over her shoulder and shot forward.

"Not that again ,if you couldn't do it once, what makes yah think you can do it again?" Ukyo shot toward Akane, once again peeling her Spatula off into a curve, but it never made contact. Akane threw the mallet over Ukyo's head and it landed with such force on Ranma's head that he to spiraled to the floor before passing out.

"Airen!" Shampoo shouted, she then turned to Akane, "You do this to Ranma, you pay." She speed off right at Akane,but Ryoga moved right between them.

"I can'thave you hurt Akane!" He yelled, holding his arms out in an attempt to block her more.

"You move, lost boy!" Shampoo out of no where pulled out her bonbori's and slammed him over the head with them. He also spiraled and fell. "Now for you Akane..." Shampoo said softly preparing to attck Akane. Ukyo pulled back her spatula also stancing for attack.

"I may as well help, anything if it get me closer to Ran-chan." The both seized forward, but their opponent dissappeared.

"I can't have you hurt Akane!" Ranma shouted perched on the wall of the yard, with Akane in his arms.

"And why not!" Shampoo and Ukyo said in unison. Genma and Soun back from their usual chase of their 'master' stood in the back doorway, missing most of the scene, as Happosai paused next to them and large pack strapped to his back.

"Cause, I love her, OK!" He yelled loudly.

* * *

**Ok, I have to say that I am so completely sorry for what I did, when revising I made a small mistake and lost all my story and had to retype it...sorry again!**


	2. The Begining of the End of Us

**What's Left Behind **

Chapter 2: The Begining of the End of Us

**A/N: **Ok I might be strecthing this a tad long in this chapter, but in Nerima honestly I don't think I am going any where with this plot that at least someone in Ranma 1/2 has gone before...

Disclaimer: I still own the plot, and I sadly found out the rock is not mine...

* * *

Ranma staggered forward toward the Akane, a look of utter horror on his face, _No way, I didn't mean to say that, No not in front of everyone, why?_ He then blinked twice and lifted his head slightly. He reached one of his arms behind him, as if getting a hard to reach itch. His right arm was soon folowed by his left. "What the hell is on my back?" He yelled. Ranma pivoted and took a step back, loosing balance when he realized there was no longer any wall under him, he fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone in the Tendo's yard stood quiet, all for different reasons. Shampoo, Ryoga, Ukyo, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Mousse were to flabbergasted to speak, or move for that reason. Soun and Genma were both silently ploting out the wedding. Happosai wasn't interested and dissapeared somewhere (most likely to sort his new additions). 

After recovering from the shock of his fall, Ranma stood up and once again tried with no avail to get the unknown obeject off his back. A growl erupted from his throat as he bumped up against the wall. Akane seeing her fiancees annoyed to no end, jumped down from the wall. She walked over to him, grabbed his shoulders and spun him around till he was facing away from her. She stared in wonder at a small dart that was lodged in Ranma's back. She reached up and not tenderly yanked it out. A small girlish squel came from Ranma, _that curse must really be getting to him..._

Shampoo jumped up onto the wall to get a better look of what was now happening, she was also closely followed by the others, except Mousse. His mind was racing, _If Ranma loves Akane, that means they will be able to break his engagment with Shampoo, and that means...I have Shampoo all to myself!_. With those thoughts Mousse began to do a small happy dance in the yard, before bindly taking a few steps back and falling into the pond. As he resurfaced he let out a quack that sounded alot like a sigh. Off a small distance someone said something about a stupid duck-boy.

"What's this?" Akane said holding the small orange dart with what she thought was Chinese writing on the side.

"It look like one of Great-Grandmother's truth-" Shampoo said softly but soon realized that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. The others blinked twice in unison.

"A WHAT?" Ranma yelled at Shampoo. Shampoo blinked at him unfaised.

"So maybe I had something to do with it, hmm?"said aolder female voice, seemingly coming from no where. Cologne soon emerged standing upright on her cane.

"Do you just like making my life harder?" Ranma said with apparnet irritation. Cologne just supperesed a small chuckle.

"No of course not son-, Ranma, It seemed that that question plaged everyones mind, so I thought a little truth might help everyone." Ranma stiffened. He slowly turned around to meet the burning eyes of Ryoga, Shampoo, and Ukyo. Ranma glupped down the growing lump in his throat.

"So umm, I'm sorry..." Ranma said while scratching the back of his head. He then stumbled a few steps back as the Ryoga, Shampoo and Ukyo advanced on him.

"Wait, stop!" Akane said stepping in between them and Ranma. She then turned to him. "So, that means you really meant it?" Akane said with hopeful eyes. Ryoga's jaw dropped, _No she can't be happy that he said that can she...but I-he..this was always coming, wasn't it...I just was to dum to notice, right, thats what Ranma must be thinking, sutpid Ryoga he had no clue this was coming, the dum pig was too lost anyways to notice.._ Ryoga blinked twice, that was it the wholetime, he somewhere inside knew it was coming, he just didn't want to realize it. Ryoga turned around and made his way back in the yard to grab his backpack, _maybe I can go so far away I can forget everything, or maybe I should just try and go home, I haven't been there awhile..._

"Y-Yeah it w-was.." Ranma stuttered out watching Ryoga walk off, _where is he going now?_

"Oh, Ranma," Akane's eyes silently filled with tears. Losing all train of thought she shot forward locking Ranma in a tight hug. "I think I love you too." She smiled up at him hoping for some sign that he still wasn't somehow lying to her. Ranma noticed her slight worry and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad..." The two stood there in a warm embrace. Shampoo's eye's darted away to her grandmother.

"Great-grandmother, I go back now..." She turned away, hiding her growing moist eyes. Cologne stared, Amazon womenweren't supposed to show their emotions, so this must have honestly broken her grandaughter's heart. Mousse-duck quacked softly seeing Shampoo run off, he turned and stared at Cologne.

"Go on..." She encouraged him, and he quickly turned and flapped off after his love.

Ukyo's eyes also locked with the pavement. Her thought ran along the lines of Ryoga's. She also some where inside had known the truth but ignored it, but unlike him, she had no where she could run away to. She turned quickly, and walked away, without any word or sound. _I'll just go back to my resturant and forget, maybe if I try hard enough I can just pretend that none of this ever happened, right? _

Ranma and Akane oblivious to all of this still hugged warmly. "So, let's go inside, k?" Ranma said softly pulling slightly away from her. She smiled and took his hand as they made their way back to the yard.

* * *

**A:N **(again) Ok, that turned out alittle better than I thought...Still hope I didn't go to far. I had to end it alittle earlier than I was going to, but I reconsidered and here seems like a better place to stop... 

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Next Chapter coming, promise!**


	3. Pieces Coming Together or Apart?

**What's Left Behind**

Chapter 3: The Pieces Coming Together or Apart

**A/N:** Ok, yes I know I'm lazy. Yes, I know I haven't updated in a very long time. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, hey does this sound familiar at all? Anyway, testing and other annoying (and some not so annoying) crap, but I will stop complaining and bugging whoever actually reads this and get on with the story.

By the way, if you don't know or forgot Italics are thoughts!

Disclaimer: So, no rock, no Ranma, a plot, and maybe something else if I think about it...

* * *

His shuffling feet wandered down the dirt path, once again he had no idea where he was headed. In his mind, Ryoga repeated the same thought that had almost haunted him at every waking momment, _maybe I can go so far away I can forget everything. _He shook his head to rid himself of the deep-rooted line, but to no avail. He sighed and screwed his eyes shut, blocking out the beautiful day in front of him. _That damn Ranma, I lost to him again, or...did I really lose to him, or did I lose to myself. Didn't I know somehow that all along Akane never loved me, why has it been that all this time I was so oblivious. Love is blind, but is it stupid. No, love isn't stupid, I am. _

He growled at a passing rock before using the Bakusai Tenketsu just to watch it shatter, because of him. He let out another sigh, before continuing on.

* * *

Ukyo reached up and whiped the sweat from her brow. Her eyes darted around the resturant, before resting on her own grease stained hands. She grumbled about how much dirt could be brought in by a few measly customers. Her eyes shoot up again, _these few measly costumers are the only thing keeping me with the few things I have. _

With another grumble and a soft sigh. She decided that her resturant was now the cleanest it had ever been (not to say it was ever really dirty). She walked over to a small sink and began to try to wash the grease away. Her eyes softened and began to fill with familiar tears. _Damn, not again, I'm over him_, she slid slowly to the floor, onto her bottom, hugging her legs close to her, _I'm over him_, she slowly repeated as the shuttering sobs came on, leaveing her in a horrible grief.

* * *

Ryoga's adventure brought him pain and annoyance in the past, but this, this was just to much. His horrible sense of direction brought him to the one city he was trying so hard to get lost from. _Funny actually, I used to take weeks trying to find my way back here, now that I dont want to be here, I get back here in no more then a few days._ He grumbled ready to smash any sign of Ranma or run from any sign of Akane. He had all his anger recently, scratch that, for the better part of his life, focused on Ranma, but now the only thought that brought him joy, had become the only thing he loathed more then Ranma. 

Ryoga turned suddenly and with one swing of his arm, thrust it into a nearby door. He blinked twice and lifted his head to see what he had accidently destroyed in his anger now. The sign above read clearly, "Ucchan's Okonomiyaki". He gulped, _Ukyo is going to kill me very slowly for this_. He screwed his eyes shut expecting to hear the booming sound of her voice, but everything around him was nothing but silence. He strained to listen harder, he thought he could make out a small whimper. _Ukyo's crying, no I must be hearing things, she wouldn't cry she's so strong, but Ranma... _Just the after thought of that name brought on a wave of hatred.

He slowly pulled his hand out of the door before sliding it open. Taking a frightful step inside, he scanned it for any movement. _This is stupid_, he thought, _It's only Ukyo's resturant, nothing is gonna come out and kill me, but this is also Nerima so you can never be to careful_. Shifting his weight and moving forward, he heard the whimpering again only louder and easier to understand.

"I'm over him, I'm over him, I'm over him...," So softly he probaly shouldn't be able to hear it. He continued on, making his way around the counter.

There in a corner, was Ukyo. huddled in a a scared child-like position. Her head was buried into her knees, which were being hugged close to her body. Hearing the soft footsteps advancing, she lifted her head, trying to clear the tears she saw a blurry gold/green blob.

"Ry-ryoga?" She said unsteadily. Before she could confirm, his strong arms enveloped her, comfort filling her pain.

"I've heard a saying before," he said softly into her ear, "Time heals all wounds. I have alot of doubts that its true but, I may not be the best to say this but, you have to stay strong sometimes."

**A/N: Okay, got mushy at the end, I don't care I was trying to put alittle in to show they are both in pain. Short again, I have issues writing alot in one chapter, deal...I'll try to update sooner this time, but my non-life might get in the way.**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Learning to Heal

**What's Left Behind**

_Chapter 4: Learning to Heal_

**A/N**: Ok, I give up, no matter how hard I try I can never update this on time... So what I am going to do is pretend I am updating quickly, even though I'm really not...Italics are thought, don't forget!

**Disclaimer:** I was thinking about it and the only thing I own is this piece of paper I found...

* * *

Ryoga's cheeks rapidly heated up. He looked down at Ukyo, who was fast asleep, cuddled against him. He tipped his head back and locked his eyes on the ceiling. All the shyness he thought he had gotten through, had suddenly come back to him, after he realized she had stopped crying. He reached up unconciously and grabbed his nose tightly. He waited to feel the familar red liquid flowing out, but was suprised to feel it dry. He pulled his hand away, and looked back to Ukyo. Her face was buried into his chest, her fists full of his shirt. He cocked his head slightly wondering if she was asleep, or if he should dare to move. He slowly reached down, before lifting up her chin to see her face. Her eyes were loosely shut and her breathing was even. _Yep, she's asleep_, he thought.

He glanced behind him, before slowly reaching down and picking her up. He stood up and careful to not wake her, tried to make it to her room. He walked across the room, and opened the first door he saw. Blinking unsurely, he stared out the door at the street, _nope_. Another door, _Bathroom, nope_. Another door, _supply closet, no!_ Another door,_ outside again, damnit this isn't getting me anywhere, with this damn sense of direction, I'll never find it!_ He turned around swiftly and kicked the nearest door he found. It swung open to reveal a small room with a bed and a dresser in view. He blinked many times, trying to believe he had finally found it.

He slowly desended down, laying Ukyo on her bed. He stared at her calmly, before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

He shuffled around boredly, after putting Ukyo in her bedroom, he has nothing left to do. He glanced around the front of her shop, looking for something to keep him busy. _Maybe if I can clean up, that'll lift at least alittle weight from her shoulders.

* * *

_

Ukyo turned and rolled over, trying to open her eyes and get up. She dimly registered that it was still bright outside, due to the light coming in from a near by window. She finally opened her eyes, and wondered why or how she had gotten into her bed. _Ryoga...I wonder if he's still here..._ She stood up and made her way out back into her resutrant to see Ryoga, rag in hand, wipping her grill off. "Ryoga?" He quickly turned his head up to her.

"I was just...I mean...um" He stuttered not sure how to act twoard her at the moment.

"Thank you" She muttered looking away, "I guess I just lost control, I'm not usually like that..."

"Yeah you aren't" He said simply. She sweatdropped and looked up at him sadly. His hands flew up in front of him and waved them furiously. "No! No! I didn't mean to affend you, I just was agreeing, but its ok to feel bad, not that you should, but...uh" Seeing him dig himself deeper into confusing words, she decided to save him.

"Ryoga...Ryoga, calm down it's ok, I understand, don't worry so much, I feel much better now" It wasn't really a lie, she felt better then she had before, there was only a dull ache left, but that can be easliy ignored, like she had been doing for the past few months. "So, sugar since you helped me out, how about some fresh okonomiyaki?"

Ryoga looked down with a slight blush and shifted slightly searching his pockets for money. "Um, Ukyo, I don't have any-"

"Come on Hibiki, am I that mean? It's on the house, hun." She smiled at him and lead him around the counter and nudged him into a seat, then spun quickly and went back around to start up the grill.

* * *

Shampoo sat in her room, lost in her thoughts, tears spilling down her reddened cheeks. _How this happen, I prettier and not mean like violent tom-boy. Why airen..._ She shook her head violently trying to dispell images of Ranma and Akane together. She turned on her bed and threw herself into her pillow burying her face into it and clinging to it like a lifeline. Mousse shifted outside her door, he could hear her weeping inside. He had gotten ahold of some hot water in the kitchen that had been neglected and just hot enough to change him back. _The old hag incouraged me to come after Shampoo, does she want me to comfort her?_ He reached out slowly and formed a fist and knocked on the door. He heard a soft 'Go away, shampoo no want see no one.' He then wrapped his hand around the handle and turned it slowly. He pushed the door open and saw Shampoo on her bed buried in a pillow.

"Shampoo..." He walked over to her bed, his heart wrenching at seeing her in this condition. Shampoo shuffled a bit moving away from him. He mistook her move for an invation for him to sit down, so he did. She lifted her head, her eyes pirced through him.

"Mousse-baka, leave, Shampoo want be alone right now!" Mousse regarded her sadly.

"Shampoo, I just wanted..." He sighed softly, _I guess it's pointless. Maybe everyones right, Shampoo won't like me no matter what I do, why do I keep trying_. Shampoo eyes widened, she saw a flash of defeat in Mousse's eyes. _What wrong with him? _

"Mousse...Shampoo like if you stay, actually I no want be alone..." It was Mousse's turn for his eyes to widen. He smiled happily tears of joys forming in his eyes, but he quickly recomposed himself.

"I'll always be here for you Shampoo" He whispered softly and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She moved swiftly and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Mousse's eyes softened, _maybe if I can not be as overbearing, I might actually have a chance, don't good things come to those who wait? maybe I can wait just a little longer...

* * *

_

**A/N:** I always wondered, giving up has crossed Mousse's mind once, it might come back as an afterthought every once and awhile. I'm kinda depressed right now...but maybe that feuled the typing of this chapter...either way...miss my koinu...alot...


End file.
